wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Ferane Neheran
| appeared= | lastappeared= | living=amol }} Ferane Neheran is an Aes Sedai, First Reasoner and a Sitter for the White Ajah. Appearance Ferane is short, plump and stout with a mild, round face and the coppery skin of a Domani . Her hair is long and black, at times looking like it is in urgent need of brushing . Ferane is vain, a fact displayed by the ornamentation in her rooms within the Tower . History She stepped down as a Sitter for the White Ajah less than ten years ago. She appears vague, but can catch the slightest crack in the logic of an argument. She has a fierce temper. Activities Leading the White Ajah She has remained loyal to the White Tower during the split. She re-elected herself as a Sitter for the White following the departure of Saroiya Sedai during the White Tower Schism, suggesting that the First Reasoner handpicks the White Sitters. She has strong feelings about beginning negotiations with the Rebel Aes Sedai and is granted her request by Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan . She is furious with Alviarin Freidhen for being stripped from the position of Keeper of the Chronicles and bringing disrepute to the White Ajah. She is one of Egwene al'Vere's private tutors, and spanks her for being late to one of them. Egwene is serving Ferane when Ferane asks her on how she would have approached the Dragon Reborn. Egwene in turn tries to encourage Ferane think logically and approach the other Ajahs to try and mend the White Tower cracks that have formed. Egwene punished She is at dinner with Elaida and most of the other Sitters when Elaida begins to taunt Egwene and demands her to stop telling lies about a Seanchan invasion on the White Tower. Egwene refuses and enrages Elaida to the point where she uses the One Power on Egwene, drawing blood and sending her unconscious. It is revealed that Ferane and the rest of the Ajah Heads are behind the Too Young Sitters conspiracy. Unfortunately their plan didn't work and they are forced to throw their support behind a new Amyrlin after Elaida is captured by the Seanchan. They all agree on Egwene . As a Sitter in the Hall Ferane raises Egwene to the Amyrlin Seat some hours after the meeting with the others Ajah Heads . The Sitters try to hold a secret meeting without Egwene, discussing ways temper the Amyrlin's power when a declaration of war is called. Ferane voted for a proposal that would allow only Egwene to deal with the monarchy of the world, which includes Rand as he is King of Illian, while the Hall would take over prosecution of the war and deal with Gareth Bryne's army. In that same meeting, Ferane voted in favor of the new rules and procedures in the Hall, which included temporarily replacing a Sitter when she is absent from the Hall and that no meeting of the Hall can commence without all Sitters and the Amyrlin Seat being present. Category:Elaida a'Roihan's White Tower